You two turn me on
by AliceIthilast
Summary: Fujiko doesn't know if it's a good or a bad thing that she get's so turned on seeing Lupin and Jigen make out.   FujikoxJigenxLupin


Arthur's note: wohoo another fanfic! and this time it's about Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke and Fujiko Mine.  
I've tried to check all my spelling mistakes and grammar, but there is possible a few left in it, and I will try to change it when I have more time.  
This is for a person on Tumblr who puts up lots and lots of lovely Lupin III fanart and screencaps, I hope you like it!

**You two turn me on.**

Fujiko was one determined woman. She was sexy, charming, beautiful and smart. Almost every man that saw her fell in love with her in one or another way. All she had to do was wave an eyelash, move her head so that her hear moved, move her hip oh so teasingly and almost every man in the room came on the spot.  
She loved it.

She loved to teas men. Too see that desperate look on their faces when she said no, the pleading begging for something more then just a look, the falling down on their knees and confess their love for her.

But there was always the fact that, even if she loved to teas men and get them turned on, no one ever got her as turned on as she could turn on others. She never got turned on, not really fully turned on. Not to the phase that she would tear of her own clothes and fuck herself if she was alone.

But there she sat, on the armchair in the great thieves apartment that was their current hideout, shivering with frustration and feeling how hot she became on her cheeks and how wet she became between her legs. And the thing that turned her on was something she never, EVER had ever dreamed about.  
It was Lupin the third and Jigen Daisuke, Making out, on the sofa opposite her, with their shirts open, Jigen holding Lupin's tie in a tight grip and kissing him passionately, Lupin's hand wondering all over Jigen's chest, sweat pearls rolling on their skins...  
Only the sight almost made Fujiko come there and then. She sat as still as possible, just looking at the two men, biting her lower lip and forcing herself not to touch herself, and that was one damn hard thing to do.

"_Note to self, never EVER go to Lupin's place for a little Pre heist celebration again."_

It had all started like usually. Lupin was going to steal a piece of art worth millions, and he had invited Fujiko to a little party the night before the heist. Little did Fujiko know that the party was slowly but firmly taking another turn.

Suddenly Lupin laughed and looked at Fujiko with drunken eyes and with that grin that she always saw when he had dirty thoughts.

-" Hey Fujiko-chan, what are you thinking?" He asked, making Jigen stop with what he was doing and look at the woman too. Fujiko could see that both men where enjoying the sight, and she cursed a little in her mind. She opened her mouth to reply, but all the words stuck in her mouth when the two men sat up and looked at her. Lupin's tie was loosely hanging around his neck, shirt open and halfway down one of his shoulders. His eyes where burning with desire and lust. Jigen had his smug-smile on, and his shirt was already gone from his body. He leaned towards the table and took a cigarette, and Fujiko had no idea why that move was way sexier then it should have been. As the small rignle of smoke escaped Jigen's parted lips, Lupin sniggered and stood up, walking over to Fujiko. She could not move, not one inch. Her body didn't answer her commands, and all she could do was stair up into Lupin's dark eyes and wicked smile. He sat on his knees right in front of her, still looking into her eyes, now with a more innocent look on his face.

-" Did you like that?" He asked, putting his arms over her legs and resting his chin on them. Fujiko looked at him, and tried to smile, but she couldn't. Lupin laughed and Jigen sniggered.  
-" Go on Lupin." Said Jigen as he took another sip of his whiskey. "I think she wants you to go low on her."  
Fujiko's eyes flickered between the two men. Jigen was sitting, legs apart with a cigarette between his grinning lips, a whiskey glass in one hand and looking at her. She looked down to Lupin again, and he was leaning up towards her, smiling.  
-" Do you want that?" He asked in a whisper, his hot breath brushing her lips and she could only slowly nod, cheeks red hot of embarrassment. Lupin laughed warmly, and kissed her passionately. Fujiko was still as tensed as she could be, but when the warm lips where next to hers, she finally let herself be pulled into the madness. Her arms slowly snaked themselves around the man's neck, making hit shirt fall to the floor. Jigen's grin gets wider when Lupins start to kiss Fujiko on her neck, making her moan with pleasure. His soft lips kiss her neck, down to her colour bone while his skilled hands start to peal away the tight tank-top she was wearing. Soon the fabric was on the floor, and Fujiko didn't even care that her breasts where out in the open. All she could think about was Lupins skilled hands, massaging her breast's while his hot tongue trailed it's way down from her colour bone towards the skin in-between her swelling breasts. Fujiko had her eyes closed and just smiled at the warm feelings washing over her as Lupins tongue wandered further down her body, kissing and slightly biting her oh so sensitive skin. His hands went up under her skirt, and soon she could feel the fabric of her panties being pulled away from her damp love parts.

-" Oh my god, Lupin!" She gasped as his tongue jumped down to the inside of her thighs, and soon she could feel the warm flesh come into contact with her soft spot. His hands held her hip while his tongue started to wiggle inside of her, making Fujiko whimper and pant harder. Fujiko wrapped one of her legs around Lupin, pushing him even closer to her, making sure his whole tongue was inside of her. Suddenly, like she had totally forgotten Jigen was also in the room, he was behind her, and his rough hands where now massaging her breast while biting her neck.  
-" Having a good time?" He asked next to her ear, blowing into it slightly, making Fujiko shiver.  
-" Oh god, Yes, Yes!" Fujiko moaned, making Jigen chuckle. The hands on her breast's, the biting on her neck and that oh so hot tongue between her legs was enough for Fujiko to go insane. She arched her back and almost screamed out a moan when she came, and she felt her whole body shake as Lupin broke away from between her legs and grinned up at her. Fujiko looked down at him and smiled.

-" Wow, you really are good with your tongue." Was the only thing she could say, making both of the men laugh. Lupin crawled up onto her lap and hugged her, digging his head in between her breasts. Fujiko looked up at Jigen, who walked away back to the sofa, bringing a new cigarette to his lips and sat down. Fujiko suddenly got a new image in her head, and she brought her hands to Lupins face, making him look at her.

-" Lupin~" She sang, as she always did when she wanted something.

-" Yees?" He said, grinning from ear to ear when Fujiko whispered her idea to Lupin. Lupin's eyes widened, and he suddenly laughed heartily.

-" Oi, what am I missing?" Asked Jigen, not liking the fact that they where whispering to each other. Lupin sat himself on the floor while Fujiko stood up. Jigen looked at her as she walked over to him, dropping her skirt to the ground on her way. Jigen never liked Fujiko when she was with them on their adventures, but he had to admit, she was one hot woman. She moved down and kissed him, while her hands went directly to his erected cock. Jigen gasped from the sudden feeling of a hand on his manhood, but moaned when he felt her unzip his pants, and soon the hot flesh was out in the open. Her hands where already on his manhood, stroking it gently and slowly, making a low grumble come from his throat.  
-" Come on Jigen." Said Lupin from where he was sitting on the floor. "Don't get impatient. Enjoy the ride~" Jigen tried to say something, but Fujiko's hot lips prevented him from saying anythig, and if he COULD have said anything, it would all end up in just mumbles, for she was stroking him just the right way to make his mind go completely blank. Fujiko ended the kiss and winked at him. Jigen only stared at her as she went down, and took him fully in her mouth.

-" Oh fuck." Jigen panted as he felt her tongue wander all over his hard cock, sucking at it while massaging his balls. He gripped the cushions on the sofa and hissed thanks to the good feeling he got from it. He looked at Lupin, and couldn't help but grin when he saw that Lupin's hand was in his own pants, clearly enjoying himself at the sight of Fujiko giving Jigen a blow job. Jigen was staring at Lupin, who looked back at his friend with a grin on his lips. Suddenly, with a swift move, all his clothes where on the floor, and his hard cock was there, behind Fujiko.  
Fujiko let out a cry of surprise when she felt the hard manhood thrust into her from behind, and she moaned as he started to fuck her from behind.

-" Oh god Lupin!" She said, letting go of Jigen's manhood.  
-" Oh don't stop pleasing Jigen." Panted Lupin with a grin on his lips, and Fujiko smiled back at him. Jigen cursed under his breath as she continue to suck him, and he could feel the knot in his manhood, telling him he was close.  
-" Damn it Lupin." Panted Jigen. "Let me feel her too."  
Lupin thrusted hard into Fujiko, making her whimper as he pulled out of her. Fujiko crawled up onto Jigen's lap and guided himself into her.

-" Oh god!" She said as Lupin took a hold of her hips, and slammed her down onto Jigen, getting a loud moan come from the man under her.  
-" Fuck." Jigen panted as Fujiko started to jump on his manhood. Lupin was still behind Fujiko massaging her breast's and slapping her butt.  
-" Oh, oh OH!" Fujiko screamed. Suddenly, the movements stopped, and Jigen saw how Lupin was holding her in place.

-" Fuck Lupin what now?" Jigen asked, but it soon became clear to him what Lupin was up to. Fujiko screamed when he pushed himself into her other hole, and soon thrusted into her once again.

-" Oh my GOD!" Fujiko screamed as two hard cock's slammed into her. "This feels so GOOD!" Lupin laughed and Jigen grinned bigger. It didn't take long before Jigen came inside of Fujiko, and he became limp under her, panting hard. Fujiko Came second, falling on top of Jigen while Lupin dragged himself out of her. Jigen looked at Lupin, who was still stone hard, and a smiled plaid on his lips. Lupin knew that smile, and soon Fujiko felt how she was gently pushed to the side. She looked on as the two men kissed once again, hands all over the other one, pressing themselves against each other, groaning and moaning in pleasure of the other one. Fujiko didn't even notice her own two fingers that slowly pushed into herself when Lupin pushed himself into Jigen. Jigen moaned out loud when Lupin started thrusting into him, making him twitch and turn and beg for more. Fujiko felt her fingers inside of her, almost mimicking Lupin's movements, and she found it such a turn on that it almost hurt. All three panted, and soon the room was filled with the thick screams from the two men as they came in each others arms.

After that, the room was completely silenced. Lupin was in Jigen's lap, trying to get his breath back. Jigen was holding Lupin close, a big fat grin painted all over his face. Fujiko laid in the other end of the sofa, breathing softly and just looking at the men. Suddenly she stood up and walked, with some difficulty, towards the bathroom. She knew she wouldn't be able to walk straight for some time. Lupin sat down on the floor, next to Jigen's leg as Jigen took his lighter and offered Lupin a cigarette also. The two men just sat there in silence, taking deep breaths from the toxic fumes from the cigarettes. Suddenly, both of them blinked as a bright flash blinded them, and soon a soft laughter rang through the apartment. They looked at the bathroom and saw Fujiko stand there, leaning against the door frame in one of Lupin's bathrobe. A camera dangling on her hand. The two men stared at her, and she only smiled.

-" What? Did you think I would do something like this without getting something even better from it all?" She asked so innocently as she always did.

-" What the hell?" Said Jigen mad. "What are you going to do with that?"

-" I want 60 percent off the heist tomorrow, or else this lovely picture of you two will be sent to Pops as a gift, or maybe I'll post it on the news..." Said Fujiko and sniggered as Lupin shed a tear and Jigen just cursed under his breath.  
-" Last time Lupin." Said Jigen angrily. "This is the last time you come up with a plan to have a threesome with that woman again."


End file.
